In current glasses-less 3D display systems, the technologies are mainly based on parallax barrier plate, lenticular plate, grating plate, micro-lens array plate (such as IP lens array—integrated photolithography), Fresnel lens, spherical mirror, holographic screen, etc., the numbers of viewers is limited, such as, on 2011 FPD China, showed 3D TV with 9 viewers, Toshiba developed a prototype with only 3 viewers. In FIG. 1 shows glasses-less 3D display principle based on parallax barrier method (with 6 viewers as example). The TV screen is divided into 6 (2 rows, and 3 columns) sub-screens, every screen displays the part of image in it's own area simultaneously, but rotate the display of each sub-screen to each of the 6 viewers, respectively. As one has seen that the positions of viewer's eyes are fixed without flexibility.